


Molly's Deductions

by sherlollyship



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deductions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyship/pseuds/sherlollyship





	Molly's Deductions

"I’m done." Sherlock stood up from his crouching position and went to exit the cellar. Molly looked at him doubtedly.

"Really? Then what was it." Molly shouted after him, pointing at the mangled corpse lying on the stone floor. 

"Its obvious." Sherlock turned to look at her. He was smiling knowingly. Showoff! She rolled her eyes. 

"it is. But if you knew, you wouldn’t be leaving." 

"What?" Sherlock answered with a great deal irritation in his voice. 

Sherlock waited for her to explain, but if he was going to be a drama queen, so was she. 

"Molly, look! See, there is an internal bleeding here." He pointed at the poor victims chest. 

"If you look at the shape of it, you’ll see it matches that of the crowbar hidden behind that crate." He gestured to a nearby wooden box.

Molly smirked and shook her head. There was nothing more fun than being right, especially when the person who was wrong was Sherlock Holmes. He hated being wrong and admittedly he rarely was, but when it did happen he got extremely agitated. 

"I’m sorry mr. Holmes, but you are very much mistaken." She cocked up her chin defiantly.

Sherlock looked almost bewildered by her confidence. He pondered on every detail, refusing to let her win. He started pacing the floor and reexamining the room, looking for things that he might have missed. He mumbled angrily as he once again found nothing more about the body. He couldn’t understand what she possibly could have found.

Molly looked at him amused as he desperately tried to grasp her meaning. He kept going for over half an hour, refusing to give up. Finally as he was lying on the floor, looking for clues, he looked helplessly up at Molly.

"I give up! What is it! What have I missed! You’ve been playing with me haven’t you?" He hopped up onto his feet and walked over to Molly. He towered above her, almost like a threat. But Molly wasn’t the least bit moved. The little pathologist looked up at the detective and smiled.

"Not at all and you’ve practically missed everything."

Sherlock looked down at her in confusion. His eyes blazing with curiosity. 

"Well tell me!" Sherlock exclaimed impatiently. Molly lifted a brow expectantly. He sighed, defeated.

"Would you please tell me?" 

She gave an approving nod and started to explain her deduction. 

"If you look very closely, you can see here, at the nape of her neck there are snake bites." Sherlock crouched down again to look at the deceased.

"Its hidden beneath some bruises, so it’s not very easy to spot. The injuries are also post mortem and were probably done afterwards to make him harder to track. So if I am correct, there should be…" 

Molly walked over to the stone wall, feeling it. She knocked softly along the wall, systematically working her way across the room. Finally she found what she was looking for. 

"Ah, I’m going to need your help Sherlock." He ran eagerly to her side, and started pulling at the stone she referred to. After a little struggle, they revealed a little empty space. Well, not completely empty. Inside, a small snake lay curled up. 

Sherlock opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it again. She looked at him triumphantly. 

"So, if we are to identify the murderer, we should find out where he got the snake. Poisonous ones are hard to come by and are only sold in a few places." 

Sherlock bit at his lip while he stared at the snake with a strange look in his eye. He turned to face Molly.

"You’re very good."

"Thank you."

"No, but really."

"Yes, I know."

She turned to leave the house. She was very much ready to finish the case. Sherlock didn’t budge, feeling his compliment wasn’t really doing it. She was amazingly intelligent, more than he ever gave her credit for. 

He jogged after her, trying to catch up. Halfway up the stairs he caught her wrist. He felt his pulse rising at her touch. She turned to him, smiling. 

"What?"

"You are truly brilliant." His voice a tone lower than usual. They were face to face. He was standing a step lower than she was and they were now the same height. Molly’s lips were parted, pupils dilated and her pulse was quickening. He could see her gaze drift down towards his lips and further. He smirked, reading the signs easily. 

He leaned in, giving her a lingering kiss on the cheek. As he hovered slightly above her lips, drawing back, Molly turned slightly and met his lips. She wasn’t going to let him get away with another one of those painfully friendly kisses. Sherlock froze, he was caught completely off guard. His heart was racing violently and his eyes opened in shock. Molly pulled away slowly. She blushed, suddenly losing her confidence.

"I’ll just… ehm..yeah." She turned and walked briskly up the remainder of the stairs. 

Sherlock was left paralyzed. He simply stood there, trying to sort out his thoughts. It was all too much, too confusing. He lacked very much control over his feelings when it came to such things. 

After a few minutes, he ran after her. His mind made up.


End file.
